Yin and Yang vs Evil Yin and Evil Yang
by Wormtail96
Summary: Yin and Yang are having trouble controlling their anger, when using their WooFoo powers, and so The Night Master uses this to his advantage! Will Yin and Yang be able to defeat...themselves! WARNING: THERE WILL BE A LOT OF VIOLENCE IT FUTURE CHAPTERS!


**(A/N) Hello, everyone! My name is Wormtail96, here with my first ever Yin Yang Yo fic! But it being my first Yin Yang Yo fic, please go easy on me. Read on!**

* * *

**Yin and Yang vs. Evil Yin and Evil Yang**

**Chapter One**

**Too Many Bounty Hunters!**

Our story begins on Saturday at 10:00 AM, in a pub called, 'The Bottle of Blood'. A group of criminals, bounty hunters, etc, where gambling, drinking themselves sick, and...well, you get the idea. The song, 'Getting away with Murder' was playing from a jukebox.

Suddenly, the doors to the bar burst open. Everyone in the bar turned their heads around to see two familiar rabbits. It was Yin and Yang!

The two Woo-Foo warriors walked calmly though the pub towards the bar-counter. The Bar-tender eyed them suspiciously, "You kids want something?" he asked, just as suspiciously.

Yang took a moment to think, "Hmmm, I'll just have a cola, same with Yin" he said boredly. Yin nodded in agreement. A low growl was heard from the customers of the bar. The bar-tender, just pulled two bottles of cola out from under the bar.

Yin then placed a few Ka-chings onto the counter. The two rabbits then took their bottles of cola and headed towards a table near the middle of the pub. Little did the two Woo-Foo warriors know, a tall muscular figure was approaching them from behind, cracking his knuckles.

Just before Yang was able to even take a sip of his cola, he and Yin witnessed the figure from behind do an acrobatic foward-flip above them, and landed right infront of their table on his feet. He was a muscular humanoid green fish, who wore a sleevless cargo vest, and a belt with a sword attached. He slammed his fist hard on their table. The music from the jukebox then instantly stopped.

Yin and Yang looked up at the figure, "Can we help you?" Yin asked, annoyed at him.

"You two have got some kinda nerve!" The humanoid fish hissed viciously. Yin and Yang just ignored him, "Hey, you hear what I'm saying, you two? I'm talking to you!" he growled, more angrilly.

"Yeah, we hear ya" Yang retorted, "We're just not listening".

This made the fish-man even more angrier, "Okay, you two must have some death-wish, coming in here!" He then took out an electronic wanted poster. On the screen of the electronic poster were pixelated pictures of Yin and Yang, "The Night Master is offering Threemillion Ka-chings for your heads! Now, threemilion Ka-chings, that's a whole lotta money...!" as he said this, a few other thugs from the bar stood up, with their weapons drawn, "...And we aim to collect it!" He finished, drawing a giant serrated sword. "...Right about now!"

"Here's an idea," Yin said, after siping some of her cola, "How about you and your little friends back off, RIGHT NOW, before we kick your sorry butts from here to Jupiter?"

The fish-man and the thugs just ignored them, and approached, threateningly. Yin and Yang then sighed in annoyance, and then Yang said, "Alright, if you wanna do it that way, works for us!"

Then, the thugs launched, "It's time to collect out dough!!" The fish-man yelled. But their attempts ended in vain, becuase within a flash...

**"YIN-CINERATE!!!!"**

**"PAWS-OF-PAIN!!!!" **

The bar tender ducked as those two lines shrieked throughout the bar. When he looked up, he saw that the fish-man and the thugs were laying on the floor, either dead or unconcious. "Whoa..." Was all the bar tender could say in astonishment.

"Ah, let's blow this popsticle-stand." Yin sighed, annoyed. Yang nodded, and the two made their way for the exit.

* * *

Once both Yin and Yang where outside, which was a forest, the two began to make their way, back to the Dojo, or so they thought... 

Yin and Yang then heard a furious scream from behind them, **"WOO FOOLS!!!" **They looked behind themselves to see Carl, standing ther in some sort of battle pose.

"What do you want, Carl?" Yang asked in an irriated manner.

"Why, to collect my Threemillion Ka-ching bounty by delievering you two to The Night Master...Dead or Alive!" Carl declared, fiercely. He then finished in a far darker tone of voice, "...And guess which way I'm gonna chose!"

Yin and Yang then just looked at Carl with dry, and unimpressed faces. Yin then broke the silence, by saying, "Yeah, well, good luck with that!"

Carl's hands then glowed red in anger, "Never underestamate your opponent, Woo Fools!"

"Oh, yeah, right! Like we have never beaten you, before!" Yang smirked, sarcastically. "I guess it's time to give you your daily dose of Vitamin Pain!!" However, as soon as Yang had finished saying this, a green blast of magical energy zoomed past them. He and Yin then looked up in a tree to see...Yuck!!

"How ya doin', Woo Fools!" Yuck laughed, evilly.

"Yuck!" Yin exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, perfect." Yang cursed sarcastically, under his breath. "Now we've got to get rid of two clowns!" Unfortunately for Yang, he was once again wrong. At that moment, Brother Herman and his Ant Army burst out from the bushes, and surrounded Yin and Yang.

"Now, let's not forget about me, and my army, Laddie!" Herman threatend in his thick Scottish accent, as pulled his mask over his face, and drew his sword.

"Oh, how could this get any worse!!" Yin shrieked, annoyed.

A crashing sound was heard, and as Yin and Yang turned around, they saw Ultimoose rampage past a couple of trees, knocking them down, as he did so. **"FEEL THE WRATH OF ULTIMOOSE!!!" **Ultimoose roared, steam jetting out of the pipes in his metal antlers.

Before Yin or Yang could say a word, another familiar face appeared on the scene; Saranoia, and her Gnome minion jumped out of nowhere. Saranoia was armed with her usual wand, while Gnome just stood there, with a dry and unimpressed face, as usual.

Next to arrive was Zarnot, who jumped out of a Taxi that drove past the scene.

By now, Yin and Yang were totally ticked off. "Look, is that all of you, are there any more, becuase I am _really _annoyed!!" Yang growled, sieving.

There was a low chorus of 'no', and some other villains shook their heads.

"Good" The Blue and Pink rabbits nodded. Then, after a split-second pause, Yin made her hands glow shimering blue, and Yang pulled out his bamboo sword.

"It's go time!" Yang yelled. With that, the two Woo Foo warriors engaged in battle with the villains, unaware that a certain evil deity was watching them...

* * *

At a dark apocolyptic palace, in the throne room, The Night Master was watching the whole fight take place, via flat-screen T.V. with flame trimmings covering around it. "Yes..." The Night Master chuckled sinisterly, "Now, my plan to bring down these Woo Fools once and for all is starting to take place...!

* * *

**(A/N) So what is The Night Master planning? Well, you'll find out in the future chapters! Read and Review!**


End file.
